New in town?
by Delicate Ice Lilly
Summary: When the new vocaloid, Piko, moves to town, Len finds himself smitten with the new girl. but what happens when the new girl isn't a girl?
1. Chapter 1

I stood outside the gate of the airport, waiting the newest addition to the vocaloid family. He didn't think I'd be the one showing them around, so I hadn't thought to pay attention tion when I was given details about them. I noticed a small, cute, white-haired girl walking over to me. She was dressed in black leggings and a silver tunic.

"He-hello, are you Len?" she asked.

I nodded. "you must be the new vocaloid."

She nodded. "I'm Piko Ute."

I smiled. "Of course, nice to meet you." I put an arm around her shoulders. "The others are all waiting to meet you at a little coffee shop, not far from here."

"I hope they like me."

"Acute little thing like you? How could they not?"

"Very easily."

"No, they'll love you."

I led her to the coffee shop we all loved to hang out at. I opened the door and the two of us entered.

"Hi everybody, this is Piko," I said. "The new vocaloid. Make nice and be friends."

She immediately was sucked away by the other girls, while I went over to talk about manly things with the other guys.

I couldn't help but notice they all kept glancing over at me. Suddenly Piko broke away from the group and walked up to me.

"L-Len," she said nervously. "A-are you doing anything tonight?"

"I don't think so, why?" I asked cooly.

"W-would you want to go to a movie with me?" she asked in a whisper.

"Of course. How could I turn down a cutie like you?" I replied with a wink.

Piko blushed bright red as everyone imeditly began to tease us. Piko seemed oddly uncomfortable with the whole thing.

She's so shy; its adorable.

"Tell you what," I said to Piko. "Why don't we head out now and make a day of it?"

She smiled. "Sure."

"No!" rin shriked. "You can't take Piko from us so soon!"

I rolled my eyes and lead Piko away. "So what do you think of everyone?" I asked her once we were outside.

"They seem…nice," she seemed unsure.

"They're different, that's for sure," I muttered.

Piko giggled.

"What do you want to see?" I asked when we were outside the theater.

"I don't know whats playing. Is there anything you want to see?"

"There's a new horror flick out," I suggested.

"I don't know," she hesitated. "I'm not that good with scary movies."

"Its alright. I'll be right there if you get scared," I said, thinking how nice it would be to cuddle up with her.

Piko agreed.

Piko jumped a foot in the air, as soon as the movie came on the screen.

"It hasn't even started yet," I whispered.

"I know I warned yo- AH!" she screamed and hid her face in my chest.

I smiled and stroked the top of her head. I definitely chose the right movie. The whole time, Piko was either burrowed in my chest, or clinging to my arm.

"Are you okay?" I asked when the movie was over.

"I'm fine, sorry for hanging on you like that," she stammered.

"It was cute," I insisted, helping her to her feet.

She blushed.

"Do you want to get something to eat before we go home?" I asked.

"As long as it's no trouble. Where do you want to go?"

"I picked the movie, you pick the restaurant."

"Oh I don't know."

"What kind of food do you like?" I asked as I led her by the hand from the theater.

"I really don't care."

"Piko, you can have a oppion, I won't get mad." I told her gently.

"I'm sorry. How about Italian?" she said, very quietly. "Only, can we just get desert?"

"Sounds perfect." I told her.

A wide grin broke out across her face.

The two of us walked hand in hand down the dimming, tree-lined street.

As the evening wore on, I could see Piko was beginning to loosen up a bit. Her laugh was mor natural. Her body language was more open. Once, she even took my hand first.

The night seemed to fly by, and soon we were outside the house.

"Here we are," I said, "Your new home."

As soon as I'd opened the door, Rin grabbed Piko, and whisked her away, leaving me standing there, hand still on the doorknob knob, alone. I shook my head, and headed off to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got up the next morning, I headed into the kitchen, and found Piko wearing a white tangtop, and blue and yellow boxer shorts, looking through the cabinets. Everyone else, could clearly be seen in the living room, over the breakfast bar.

"Morning," I chimed.

She jumped about five feet in the air. "You scared me!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry," I laughed. "What are you looking for?"

"A plate, and some toaster waffles."

I opened the cabinet next to the one she was looking through. "Plates, and toaster waffles are in the freezer.

"Thanks, I have no idea what I would do without you," she said, getting the waffles out..

"Starve," I joked, getting two plates out. "Can you throw two in for me?"

"Sure," she replied, pushing the little handle things down on the toaster.

"Thanks, hun," I pecked heron the cheek, relishing in her adorable blush.

She lightly put a hand to her lips, when she thought I wasn't looking. I smiled to myself. She took a step closer to me, then hesitated.

I looked over at her, and she jumped. "You can start something," I told her. "If you want to take my hand first or do anything first, its fine."

Piko hesitated again, so I turned to face her. She took a step twords me, and softly put a hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into the soft touch of her hand.

I felt her soft breath come closer to my face.

She lightly pressed her lips to mine in a small, soft kiss. _Oh no,_ I thought, when she started to pull back._ You're not getting away that easily._

She gasped in surprise when I pressed our bodies together.

Arms tangled around one another.

Chests pressed together, her's was surprisingly flat.

Hips-good lord wat is that!

I shoved Piko away, and ran to my room, and threw myself onto my bed.

"What the hell was that?" Rin yelled, slamming the door behind her.

"Piko's a boy!" I yelled back, tears filling my eyes.

"You didn't know?" Rin said, scepticaly. "Master told us."

"I wouldn't have gone out with him if I'd have known!"

"Then maybe it was best you didn't know," she sat down next to me. "I've never seen you as happy as you were with him."

"But he's-"

"I know, but I don't think you should write him out so quickly. I know its hard right now, but I think it will be worth it in the end."

"But what will everyone else think?"

"They already think you're together, and they're totally cool with it."

I was still unsure.

"Did you have a good date last night?"

"Yes."

"Did you enjoy the kiss until…well you know?"

I looked away, not wanting to answer.

"Len," she said firmly.

"Yes."

It was terrifying saying it out loud, yet, at the same time, freeing.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just never expected anything like this to happen."

"Dose that make it bad?"

"No," I paused, "but it makes it scary."

"You need to talk to him, at least explain what happened to him."

"You're right," I stood up, drying my eyes. "Where is he?"

"Living room," Rin said, smiling.


End file.
